vaffandomcom-20200213-history
Mini Ladd
Craig Thompson also known as Mini Ladd, is a popular YouTuber known for his gaming videos. He was born in Dubai on January 7, 1994. He currently resides in the United States. MiniLadd started his channel as a hobby on May 12, 2011, while at a secondary high school in the UK. While some of his early videos are privatized, he classed his first video as a Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 kill-streak video. In November 2011, iHasCupquake featured MiniLadd on her channel, as the 'Gamer of the Week'. From this point, he continued to produce Call of Duty commentaries, as well as Minecraft commentaries. One of his videos was a Minecraft 'skit' video of a film called 'The Journey', with Teseride. Some of his videos throughout 2012, included trolling and funny moments on Call of Duty. A video, titled '3v3 Riot Shield Battle', was one of Mini's first videos which included heavy editing. It was here where he discovered his enjoyment in editing. By February 2013, he reached 10,000 subscribers. Several videos were released by some of Mini's friends during 2013 when he was playing Call of Duty while drunk. Craig hit 10 million views by April 10th, 2014 before he started producing 'Garry's Mod: Sandbox' videos - an original concept for YouTube videos. He reached 1.5 million subscribers on March 8th, 2015, before hitting 2 million subscribers, on July 19th, 2015. Mini hit 200+ million views in August 2015. As of 5th May of 2016 Mini Ladd dyed his hair to pink after raising more than $55,000 in a 24 hour live charity event, though sometimes he had to stop the dyeing as his hair was continuously growing. His GMod Player Models consists of him using either his GTA V Character or the giant Mario character. Photo-0.jpg|Mini Ladd's Old Logo * He is a Capricorn * At the age of eight, he was one of the youngest people to go skydiving. * Once he got a nose bleed after pretending to sniff blood as seen in this video:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HCFrsHm5Zts * He is also the voice behind Pablo. * On the 17th of February 2017, he got hit by a Toyota Tacoma running a red light, and ended up in hospital for 4 days. One of his friends Jay was also hit, and received much more severe injuries, but eventually recovered. * He hit 4 million subscribers on May 30, 2017. * He continuously got noise complaints in his old apartment, to the point where it became a running joke on his channel. * He is able to perfectly do the fast part to "Rap God" by Eminem, shown in multiple videos. He is even capable of performing it at double speed. * He cannot spell the word "privilege" if he is put on the spot, as shown in a Cards Against Humanity video where he misspelled it as "Privilegeprivldge." * He plays the guitar, and while he doesn't show off his skillz often, he has performed an excerpt of the guitar solo from "Hotel California" by the Eagles, as shown in an episode of Ask Mini. * If he forces himself, he can hit very high notes with his voice. In one episode of Ask Mini, a user on Twitter asked him to hit a high note in a Ariana Grande song. He picked "Emotions", which was originally by Mariah Carey, and he did so with difficulty. As well, in various gameplay videos, if he gets into a close call, he will make high-pitched noises, to the amusement of his friends. * It has long been a running joke that Mini is single and cannot get a girlfriend. However, on September 7, 2017, he posted a picture on Instagram that revealed he was dating SuniDey, a Twitch streamer whose streams Mini would often host. * He has a very big forehead, which has also been a running joke. * "I barely even speak English! My first language is sarcasm!" (GeoGuessr) *country hillbilly voice* "Hey, y'all, I don't know if y'all noticed, my d*** is one an' a half inches long. Motherf***er lookin' like an acorn!" (GeoGuessr) * "Check your privilege." (CAH, after Terroriser assumed the gender of 10 year children from a white card.) * "I did not just assume your gender." (Multiple videos) * "I apologize for the large bleep noise. We will move on to the next round." (CSGO Strat Roulette) * "You're a c*** as well." (Mario Kart 8) * "I want a refund." (Mario Kart 8) * "So, I just got a noise complaint. So... I'm gonna bounce." (Friday the 13th) * "SSSSSMMMIIIIIIIIIIIIII77777777777YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!1111!" (Mario Kart 8) * "Eating a** never tasted so great!" (Weird Candy Challenge) * "AND THE RESULTS ARE IN!!" (Mario Kart 8) *"Pablo was not a very good man. He liked to have sex with small children." (Gmod) *"If your d*** is that size, I'm sorry." (Golf It) *"BRRRIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNN!" (Mario Kart 8) *"What the F***?!" (Ask Mini, after hearing Ariana Grande's high note.) *"NEBRASKAAAAAA!! F***! I'm getting a noise camplaint!" (GeoGuessr) *"Ahh, sama lumaa duma lamaa you assumin' I'm a human / What I gotta do to get it through to you I'm superhuman / Innovative and I'm made of rubber / So that anything you say is ricoheting off of me and it'll glue to you / I'm devastating, more than ever demonstrating / How to give a motherfuckin' audience a feeling like it's levitating / Never fading, and I know the haters are forever waiting / For the day that they can say I fell off, they'd be celebrating / 'Cause I know the way to get 'em motivated / I make elevating music, you make elevator music..." (The fast part to "Rap God" by Eminem, coming in at about 6.5 words per second.) *"How is dead inside not a gender?! I am from Tumblr, and I AM TRIGGERED!!!1" (Eviebot) * Cards Against Humanity * Golf With Your Friends * Tower Unite Golf * Mario Kart 8 * Mario Kart 8 Deluxe * Golf It * Higher or Lower * TABS (Totally Accurate Battle Simulator) * GTA V * GeoGuessr * Happy Room * Overwatch * Paranormal Activity VR * Garry's Mod * Emily is Away * Emily is Away Too * SuperFight * Draw My Thing * Rick And Morty: Virtual Rickality * Friday the 13th * Dead by Daylight * Dead Realm * Counter Strike: Global Offensive * Dream Daddy * PWND * Gang Beasts * Catch A Lover * Cat Mario * Reddit 50/50 Challenge * SuperHOT * H1Z1 * Job Simulator * Accounting VR Category:YouTubers